


Four Thousand Years

by XandersWorld



Category: Doctor Who, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, time masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Never fall in love – that is the absolute one rule that Time Travellers must live by if they are to keep their licences but no Taylor Green had to go and to the complete opposite like usual. So the Time Lords had to clean up her mess, once again but this time it wasn’t even someone that they could just kill. Taylor had to fall in love with the Immortal Prince Ahkmenrah of Egypt, the son of the Third King direct descendant of Ra, the Sun God. However, to make things even more complicated, they are soulmates and soulmates are destined to be together, nothing could keep them apart except ooh maybe four thousand years. Jump to present, 2014.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a hetrosexual relationship, wish me luck!

Time for a new destination, I thought as I jogged into my Type-40 TARDIS. The Rome Empire was getting a little boring; it was fun at the start, all those chariot races, gladiator fights, even helping to lay the foundations of the New Roman Coliseum, but it was time for a change.

‘Hey, T? Why don’t you choose this time?’ I said stroking the control panel and then settling down in the chair beside it. The TARDIS hummed in approval, I could tell she had been waiting for this moment for her time to choose. The brakes were released and we were away, flying through the time vortex however I didn’t feel it, I was already asleep.

\---- _Sometime later_ \----

‘AHHHH.’ My eyes flicked open, did someone just scream? I started to focus what was in front of me which was the grey floor of the Time Machine. Oh right, probably me screaming when I feel off the chair. I quickly stood and smoothed down the lapels on my coat.

‘Now where are we T?’ I pulled the monitor around to my face but it was blank. Huh, I guess that the TARDIS wanted this to be a complete surprise.

Then a word flashed up.

“SOULMATE”

What? What did that mean? I had a multitude of ideas prancing through my head like wild horses, each more outrageous than the next. If it meant what I thought it meant, then I would be in a hell of lot of trouble with the Council…. Again. However all I did was smile and marched towards the doors and threw them open, only to be confronted with a twenty foot jackal statue and six Egyptian warriors pointing their impeccably sharp spears at me.

‘Part!’ A man shouted. The warriors did so to reveal the most handsome man in the entire world, he looked like a literal god, and he was so beautiful. Gorgeously tanned skin covered in a gold breastplate and greaves, plus all manner of jewellery. ‘Why are you hidden fair maiden?’ The beautiful man asked. I took a sneaky peak at the TARDIS, noticing that it had turned into a twenty-foot jackal statue and it looked like I was just hiding behind it.

‘Uhh, uhh.’ I was tongued-tied in front of this man. ‘I got lost.’ I spluttered out, it usually works considering I am a woman and this is Ancient Egypt.

‘Take her to the Temple of Osiris.’


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, the same four black walls assaulted my eyes. Well they weren’t probably black but a yellow-orange, the colour of sandstone but the cell was pitch black and had been since we entered the Temple of Osiris.

Osiris is the Egyptian God of Death, the underworld and anything down below really so it made total sense that is where they held prisoners.

The door opened, creaking on its hinges. I shielded my eyes from the harsh light now streaming through the door. A man was silhouetted by the light, he held out his hand. It took me less than two seconds to take it and then we were off, running through the halls of what looked to be the Palace and the man… well it was that gorgeously handsome one from before but he was wearing different clothing.

We slowed down before a fairly normally looking door. He opened the door a crack before checking if the way was clear and then pulled me outside, into a busy town.

We walked down the centre of the street, as to not draw attention to ourselves. At the very end of street where the town filtered into the dessert, the man pulled me into a side street, through another set of doors until we stopped in a very nicely furnished house.

I had no idea where we were. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I thought.

Definitely a bad thing, I amended.

‘Umm, uhh?’ I was once again rendered stupid in front of that beautiful face.

‘My name is Prince Ahkmenrah but please call me Ahk.’ The man finally introduced himself before sweeping into a low bow. ‘From the moment I first met you, I was taken by you. You are not like any of the other girls here with their fancy dresses and dolled up crowns. You are just a pure vision of beauty. What is your name, O fair maiden?’ He asked.

‘Umm it’s Taylor Green, your highness.’ I bowed but he stopped me.

‘Please do not bow to me, I am not worthy.’

‘But you are Prince?’ I said finally finding my voice.

‘I may be a Prince but I am not my brother.’ I blinked confused.

‘You’re Brother?’ I asked.

‘Yes he loves that he is royal and looks down of the people of Thebes.’ So we are in Thebes. ‘Anyway, in this cottage you will find everything you will need to survive. You also have a cook, butler, housemaid, lady-in-waiting, two footmen and four of the royal guard.’ Ahk smiled and there was no way I could argue with that smile.

‘Thankyou Prince Ahk.’ I still couldn’t forgo the titles and he seemed to understand that so he didn’t force me any further. He loitered nervously before saying goodbye and leaving. Did he want to stay? I wasn’t sure I was ready to deal with those consequences yet.

\---- _First Kiss_ \----

I hadn’t seen the Prince since he left me here which had been two months and I was beginning to think that he had forgotten about me and moved on.

There was a knock at the door and I held my breath under the deafen tone of the room, and then came a voice.

‘Your highness, please enter.’ I jumped up and ran to the door.

‘Your back. I thought you had forgotten about me.’ Excited, I jumped into his arms. Once I remembered who he was, I got down and smoothed out my clothing.

‘Hi.’ I said shyly.

‘Hi.’ He said back. ‘I apologise for not coming back sooner but my parents died and now I am the King.’ He said forlornly, looking so sad that I gave him another hug. He accepted this one gratefully. ‘I thank you for that; I think that people forget that I too have feelings under the crown.’

‘Come, let us have some tea.’ I took his hand absentmindedly, not even noticing that Ahk gripped onto mine tighter. We sat on the rug whilst Thomas, the footman placed the tea tray on the table in the centre. After a few weeks, they realized that I wasn’t a normal woman and liked to do things myself.

We faced each other in silence, just taking in the view. ‘Ahk, you are so handsome and I think I’ve fallen in-love with you.’ I whispered. He eyes lit up at my confession. ‘No, I am in love with you.’ I said just a little louder.

‘Well you already know my feelings but I am in love with you too.’ He said back but I stood.

‘How can we be together when you are the King and I… well… I am just a lowly commoner; you have to marry a princess.’ I gushed out all at once. The look he gave me was one of confusion. He also stood.

‘I don’t know where you have got your ideas from – perhaps from Greece or Rome but here Pharaohs are encouraged to marry for love and if they pick a _lowly commoner_ as you say then it shows strength for the people.’ It was quite funny to watch him use quote marks around _lowly commoner_ , so I guess that he could marry me. ‘But while we are on the subject, would you marry me?’ He eyes so full of hope, begged me to say yes.

‘No I cannot. I barley know you.’ I thought I would see disappointment but no I only saw a smile.

‘You demand to know me and know me you shall.’ He took me in his arms and I felt as if I had found my heaven.

‘But I have one condition?’ I said excitement in my own eyes.

‘Name it and it will be yours.’ He immediately said with no hesitation. I took a deep breath to ready myself.

‘Kiss me?’ I asked. He didn’t even say anything but softly placed his lips on mine and fireworks exploded in my mind. He tasted of strawberries, sand and gold but most importantly, I had found my home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and Comments are appreciated


End file.
